


A Cruel Punishment

by HopefulHeir



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, What-If, but its there, the ishimondo isnt explicit but more of an undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulHeir/pseuds/HopefulHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ishimaru responded to the end of the second trial differently?</p>
<p>Even the best student has to be punished for breaking the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything for Dangan Ronpa, and also my first attempt at writing in first person since like...middle school.
> 
> Please don't comment with any spoilers! I haven't finished the game yet (I know, in the year 2016? really?) but I love these two and honestly expected something like this to happen as the trial was ending and Ishi started crying and screaming. Couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it, so...here it is!

Monokuma’s laughter echoed through the room, chilling me to my very bone. Everyone turned to look at him, and by the looks on their faces I could tell they felt the same cold chill I did. But of course, Monokuma seemed unfazed. “Look at him!” he said gleefully, “See? You’re all just like him! For a secret from the past, for a memory…” Monokuma laughed again. “For that, he killed another living human in cold blood!” 

Somehow, it seemed like the grin on his face widened; I wasn’t sure whether it was real or my imagination. “He couldn’t cut free of his regrets from the outside world. He doesn’t know what true strength is. Do you see any **hope** in there!? Cuz I sure don’t!”

“You…bastard!”

I wasn’t surprised to hear it. In fact, I was sure someone would curse Monokuma for what he’d done, what he was saying to add to our pain. But I couldn’t help looking over in shock.  


I hadn’t expected it to come from Taka.  


“Just shut up, you son of a bitch!” Tears were still pouring from his eyes, but his expression held more anger than anything else. He didn’t seem like himself at all. It was... actually kind of scary. “Go ahead, say that again, I dare you!”

“Okay!” Monokuma said cheerfully, “I’ll say it as many times as I wa-!”

He cut himself off as he was suddenly lifted forcibly from his chair. “Taka! Stop!” 

But Taka showed no signs of stopping. Contrary, he shook Monokuma, red eyes seeming to pierce straight through the bear to whoever was controlling it. If looks could kill… “Who are you to say he deserves to die? Who are you to toy with our lives like this?!”

Monokuma didn’t flinch. No, instead, he laughed. “You couldn’t possibly have forgotten, could you?” he said tauntingly. “Violence against the headmaster is against the rules. You’re treading verrry close to dangerous territory, Mr. Ishimaru!” He giggled again, which only made Taka stiffen. “But because you’ve been such a good student so far, I’ll let you off with a warning, just this once!”

“I don’t want your warnings!” he yelled in response, shoving Monokuma into the side of his chair roughly. “I want my friends!” His voice cracked as he spoke, and the tears that had finally stopped came pouring out again. “I…I want…”

Monokuma snickered again. It was small, subtle – obviously intended only for Taka. “You want him, riiiight?”

Taka froze. He was perfectly still, aside from the way his hands shook. “Please,” he said quietly. “Please don’t.”

Mondo, who had been frozen in place until now, finally took a step toward Taka. “Bro… Don’t-“

Monokuma laughed again, loud and ear-piercing. I flinched away from the sound, as did Hina beside me. “Beg and plead all you like! You of all people should know that you can’t change the rules!” 

As Monokuma continued to laugh, Taka drew back his fist. “Damn you!”

Nobody even had time to react. There was no announcement, no call to warn us this time. Just the spear, and the blood, and the sickening sound of it splattering onto the floor.

“Taka!!”

I think everyone took a step towards him, but Mondo was by his side in a flash, catching him before he hit the ground. Hina screamed and cried, Syo laughed, even Togami seemed shocked. But we were all rooted in place.

“Taka! Taka!” Mondo held Taka carefully, eyes wide and glassed over. “God damn it, Kiyotaka, answer me!”

From above him, Monokuma let out another chilling laugh. Normally, I can’t keep myself from looking at him, from paying close attention to what he has to say. But I couldn’t this time. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Taka, lying in Mondo’s lap. He wasn’t moving, aside from struggling to breathe. But the most haunting thing was his eyes. Still bright red, wide open, staring off at nothing. There was obviously life in his eyes, but… there also wasn’t.

“I’m afraid he won’t be answering you!” Monokuma said, obviously taunting Mondo with his words. “He won’t be answering anyone. But don’t worry! He won’t miss your execution. I promise you that!” 

“No…” There was no way. Even Monokuma couldn’t be so cruel. “You didn’t kill him… Just so he would have to see…?” I couldn’t believe it.

“Righty-o!” Monokuma said cheerfully. “After all, it wouldn’t be fair for him to have to miss such a spectacle just because he made one little mistake!” He laughed again. “That was a special spear I used this time! There’s poison in that that will make sure he can’t miss it. Just to be safe!”

Mondo’s grip on Taka tightened. “Fuck you,” he growled. A few tears began to roll down his face. “Fuck you, Monokuma!” He looked down at his friend and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, man. I’m really fucking sorry. This wasn’t… You weren’t supposed to get involved. I fucked up worse than I thought.” He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. “You deserved… A better friend than me.”

Taka moved ever so slightly. Just enough to see Mondo’s face. He looked like he wanted desperately to say something, but his body wouldn’t allow the words to come.

“Well, that’s enough dilly-dallying!” Monokuma proclaimed. “Now the main event can begin!”

........................................................................... 

The whole thing was a blur. My hair was still standing on end from the electricity in the room. Even after everything, I couldn’t wrap my head around it… Mondo was really gone. Forever.

It only set in when Taka suddenly let out an anguished cry.


End file.
